Buckaroo Banzai Wiki
Welcome to the Buckaroo Banzai Wiki A wiki dedicated to the exposition of all topics related to Buckaroo Banzai. This is a brand new wiki as of November 2011, so be patient as the various authorities join in (I hope) in adding content. Most of the experts barely keep up with things on the Yahoo! group and the World Watch One newsletters, so this might take a while. Furthermore, there are already a few websites dedicated to Dr. Banzai, so this wiki might never go anywhere, because the last thing I/we want to do is interfere with traffic to the World Watch One site, the Banzai Institute site, and the Yahoo! group. So, maybe this will be good, and maybe it'll be nothing. It just seemed like a good outlet for a collaborative project to get lots of tiny trivial bits of info out there (and I couldn't believe there wasn't already a related wiki here). Adventures Buckaroo Banzai is a person, who has had many great adventures in his life. Most of them were recorded in one form or the other by Reno. ; Across the Eighth Dimension : the most famous adventure of Buckaroo, depicted in the 1984 film and in The Novel by Earl Mac Rauch. ; Against the World Crime League : what happened later, the script written by Ernest Cline. More adentures Sources of information about Buckaroo Informations about Buckaroo Banzai come from several different sources. In case of inconsistencies between various official sources, film and novel are preffered to comicbooks. Video Existing ; The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension : The 1984 docudrama, the main canonical source of information about Buckaroo Banzai. Not existing There were plans for several other video adventures of Buckaroo Banzai. ; Buckaroo Banzai against the World Crime League : Planned sequel. ; Buckaroo Banzai : Ancient Secrets and New Mysteries : TV series ; Banzai institute : another TV series ; Heroes in Trouble : yet another TV series Novel There is a novelization of the movie which provides a lot of background information about Buckaroo Banzai universe. Comic Books There are several comic books that expand Buckaroo Banzai universe and introduce new characters. * Origins (A Tomb With a View) * The Prequel (Of Hunan Bondage) * Hardest of the Hard * Return of the Screw * Big Size (Wild Asses of the Kush) * Tears of a Clone * Moonstone Holiday Super Spectacular (Christmas Corral) * Phantom Double Shot: KGB Noir (The Love that Hath No Name) Game There is a Video Game and (planned?) Role Playing Game from the Buckaroo Banzai universe. Characters in Buckaroo Banzai Universe Team Banzai * Buckaroo Banzai * Perfect Tommy * Reno * Rawhide * New Jersey * Pinky Carruthers * more… Evil * John Whorfin in the body of Emilio Lizardo * Hanoi Xan * Red Lectroids Other * Nova Police More about Universe Science * OSCILLATION OVERTHRUSTER * Planet Ten (possibly Planet 10) * Eighth Dimension Transportation * Jet Car * The Bus of Hong Kong Cavaliers * Calypso (a ship that Pecos has in Tibet * Thermopod * Panther Ship Fans *Top Banzai-related Websites *Buckaroo Banzai News Latest activity Category:Browse